Keke dan Joko, Sebuah Dongeng
by StartingAllOverAgain
Summary: Adakah yang lebih menyakitkan selain cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan? Yakni mencintai seseorang yang mencintai orang lain, dan bertahan dengan harapan bahwa suatu hari orang itu akan berubah pikiran dan mencintaimu. ala-ala sinetron, a daejae story


ps. saya author jahat xp **warning** : mpreg, stupid men in love.

* * *

.

"Dunia yang kita tinggali merupakan tempat yang dipenuhi ketidak adilan, dihuni oleh manusia-manusia tamak yang hanya mementingkan diri sendiri. Jangan terlibat dengan orang lain, atau kau yang akan dikorbankan. Setidaknya itulah yang Jung Daehyun pelajari selama 26 tahun dirinya hidup dan bernafas di atas Bumi ini.

Ia adalah alien berusia 628 tahun yang berasal dari Planet Mato, sebuah planet di luar Galaksi Bima Sakti yang berjarak ribuan tahun cahaya dari Matahari. Bernama asli Keke, ia datang ke bumi bersama kedua saudaranya, Dada dan Toto, setelah rumahnya porak poranda akibat perang melawan bangsa Mama dari Planet Exo. Pada awal kedatangannya di tahun 1993, setelah meteor yang ditumpanginya terbakar habis oleh atmosfer bumi, dirinya terpisah dari kedua adiknya. Merasa tersesat di tempat yang asing, ia lalu mengambil wujud seorang bayi lelaki yang kemudian ditemukan oleh Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong, pasangan yang kemudian menjadi orang tuanya.

26 tahun berlalu, Daehyun menjalani hidup normal layaknya manusia pada umumnya: makan, tidur, mandi, dan bekerja seperti yang dilakukan semua manusia yang hidup di muka Bumi. Seperti semua pria lain di dunia, ia bahkan mencintai seseorang. Namanya Yoo Youngjae, seseorang yang memiliki hati Daehyun dalam genggamannya. Tragisnya, Youngjae hanya menganggap Daehyun sebagai teman, tidak lebih.

Yoo Youngjae, lelaki berusia 25 tahun itu menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria beristri. Youngjae sangat mencintainya, meskipun pria itu hanya mencintai tubuhnya. Setiap malam Youngjae pulang dalam keadaan kacau, pria yang merupakan suami orang lain itu mencampakkan dirinya setelah mendapat kepuasan. Dan Daehyun dengan bodohnya selalu membukakan pintunya untuk Youngjae, membiarkan lelaki itu menangis sepuasnya di bahunya. Dengan telaten Daehyun mengobati lukanya, menciumi setiap memar dan lebam bekas pukulan di wajah dan tubuh lelaki cantik itu, sementara hatinya sendiri berdarah-darah mendengar pujaan hatinya mendesahkan nama pria lain. Keesokan harinya Youngjae merangkak kembali ke dalam pelukan bajingan yang tidak hanya menghancurkan hati dan masa depannya, tapi juga milik Daehyun. dan siklusnya terus berulang, lagi dan lagi. Namun Daehyun dan Youngjae, keduanya hanyalah orang-orang bodoh yang akan melakukan apapun demi orang yang mereka cintai.

Cinta membuat orang kehilangan akal sehat dan kewarasannya, dan dengan bodohnya membuatnya bertahan dalam keadaan tersulit sekalipun, membutakan mata hatinya atas kesakitan yang ditimbulkan olehnya. Mengatasnamakan cinta, manusia berbuat semaunya, menyakiti diri mereka dan orang lain yang mereka cintai, orang lain yang mencintai mereka.

Itulah yang terjadi dalam kasus Daehyun dan Youngjae. Jung Daehyun mencintai Yoo Youngjae yang mencintai orang lain, sementara orang itu, meskipun mengatakan dirinya mencintai Youngjae, ia juga mencintai istri dan sepasang putra dan putri kembarnya. Di mata umum, Park Jaebum dan Lee Sunmi adalah pasangan yang sempurna, mereka saling mencintai dan hidup bahagia. Yang tidak wanita itu ketahui, ialah fakta bahwa suaminya memiliki simpanan, bukan wanita, melainkan seorang pria. Jaebum mencintai Youngjae, namun ia tidak pernah menyentuhnya. mMenyentuh dalam artian bersetubuh, melakukan hubungan intim penuh gairah dan nafsu untuk saling memuaskan. Ia hanya menggunakan Youngjae sebagai boneka pemuas nafsunya, memukuli lelaki malang itu hingga wajah dan tubuhnya babak belur, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah setelah boneka itu rusak. Keesokan harinya ia akan merasa menyesal dan kembali mencari boneka yang telah dibuangnya. Dalam kisah Jaebum dan Youngjae, Daehyun adalah tangan tak kasat mata yang memperbaiki boneka kesayangan Jaebum yang rusak dan telah ia buang malam sebelumnya. Mendapati bonekanya telah benar kembali, Jaebum memungutnya, mengucapkan kata maaf berulang-ulang dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan, untuk kemudian melakukan hal yang sama: merusak boneka itu, lagi dan lagi dan lagi.

Bertahun-tahun hidup dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini membuat Daehyun terbiasa dengan luka dan perih yang mengiris-iris hatinya. Ia pikir hatinya yang sudah patah menjadi serpihan-serpihan tak berbentuk tak akan bisa rusak lebih dari ini. Namun Youngjae membuktikan sebaliknya. Ia dengan kejamnya mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan menikah dengan Jaebum. Seakan tak mempedulikan hati daehyun yang hancur berkeping-keping, Youngjae menceritakan perihal istri sah kekasihnya yang koma setelah mengalami kecelakaan, bahwa Sarang dan Haru yang masih kecil membutuhkan sosok ibu dan Youngjae dengan senang hati akan menggantikan Sunmi menjadi ibu mereka.

Hari di mana Youngjae mengucap janji sehidup semati dengan pria yang ia puja seperti dewa adalah hari dimana Daehyun memutuskan untuk berhenti. Berhenti mencintai Youngjae, berhenti berharap bahwa kelak lelaki cantik itu akan membalas cintanya. Hari di mana Jaebum akhirnya menjamah tubuh Youngjae tanpa menyiksanya, Daehyun memutuskan untuk mengubur semua perasaan cintanya kepada Youngjae. Biarlah Yoo Youngjae hanya hidup sebagai kenangan yang menyakitkan untuknya dan inilah saatnya untuk mengubur serta kenangan itu. Cukup sudah dirinya mencintai seseorang yang mencintai orang lain, ia bisa hidup dengan itu. Kini orang yang ia cintai telah menjadi milik orang lain, dirinya tidak akan berani untuk berharap. Asalkan Youngjae bahagia bersama Jaebum, Daehyun akan baik-baik saja. Meskipun ia tahu dirinya tidak akan benar-benar bisa menghapus Youngjae dari hati dan pikirannya, karena pria itu telah mengukirkan namanya dalam setiap tetes darah yang mengalir di tubuh Daehyun.

Selama berbulan-bulan Youngjae tidak pernah lagi menghubunginya. Ia pikir semuanya baik-baik saja. Ia pikir Youngjae benar-benar bahagia dengan kehidupan barunya. Jung Daehyun menjalani hidupnya bagaikan robot tanpa jiwa yang melakukan aktifitas sehari-harinya, meskipun hatinya kosong.

"Setidaknya Youngjae telah bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya, maka akupun harus bahagia," itulah yang dia pikirkan selama bulan-bulan penuh kehampaan itu.

Seandainya Daehyun tahu, betapa salahnya ia...

.

* * *

.

Seharusnya ia tahu lebih awal, bahwa di dunia yang kejam ini kebahagiaan tidak diperuntukkan bagi orang-orang seperti mereka yang hadir sebagai orang ketiga dalam suatu hubungan yang 'sempurna'.

Jika Youngjae ditanya, apakah ia bahagia dengan pernikahannya, maka ia akan menjawab: sangat bahagia. Meskipun sesekali Jaebum masih memukulinya, setidaknya Youngjae memilikinya setiap malam. Pria itu mencintainya, semua yang ia lakukan memiliki alasan. Jaebum menamparnya karena Youngjae terlambat menjemput si kembar di sekolah. Jaebum meninju wajahnya karena Youngjae tersenyum pada seorang kurir yang mengantarkan sushi pesanan si kembar. Jaebum menendang perutnya hingga tubuhnya membentur meja karena Youngjae ke luar rumah, mengantarkan si kembar bermain di taman, tanpa seizin Jaebum. Youngjae memaklumi semua perlakuan Jaebum karena semua itu memang salahnya, sama seperti saat mereka belum menikah.

Katakanlah Youngjae bodoh, karena ia masih bertahan bersama Jaebum bahkan setelah semua perlakuan buruknya terhadapnya. Namun dirinya mencintai pria itu. Juga Haru dan Sarang, ia ingin menjadi ibu yang baik bagi mereka. Serta untuk bayi yang tengah dikandungnya. Dan Youngjae masih berharap pria itu akan berubah, kembali menjadi Park Jaebum yang penyayang seperti di awal perkenalan mereka bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Youngjae bahagia, sangat bahagia, karena dirinya tengah mengandung buah cintanya bersama sang suami. Ia tidak sabar untuk memberitahukan kabar bahagia ini pada suaminya, pria yang akan menjadi ayah dari anak-anaknya di masa mendatang. Namun ketika suaminya pulang malam itu, Youngjae justru mendapatkan kejutan berupa kabar yang tidak diharapkannya. Lee Sunmi, istri pertama Jaebum, ibu dari Park Sarang dan Park Haru, telah sadar dari koma. Youngjae merasa seperti disambar petir mendengar kabar itu. Terlebih ketika beberapa hari kemudian Jaebum membawa Sunmi pulang ke rumah. Youngjae merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit ketika Haru dan Sarang berlari menghambur ke pelukan wanita itu, mengabaikan dirinya yang selama beberapa bulan terakhir menemani mereka. Namun ia tidak menyalahkan Haru dan Sarang, ia mengerti bahwa kedua anak itu hanya sangat merindukan ibu mereka yang sesungguhnya, bukan Youngjae si ibu pengganti. Namun yang paling menyakitinya adalah ketika Jaebum memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai pengasuh baru si kembar kepada istrinya. Youngjae ingin menangis, namun ia bertahan demi bayinya.

Tak berselang lama, Jaebum melayangkan gugatan cerai padanya. Ia berdalih, tidak ingin Sunmi mengetahui pernikahannya dengan Youngjae. Ooleh karena itu ia harus menceraikan Youngjae sebelum terlambat, secara resmi mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Ketika Youngjae mengatakan bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung, Jaebum justru menendangnya -secara harfiah- keluar dari rumah dan mengatakan padanya untuk tidak pernah kembali. Pria tidak bertanggung jawab itu bahkan menuduh bahwa janin dalam kandungan Youngjae bukan benihnya, melainkan hasil perselingkuhan Youngjae dengan pria lain.

Dengan hati yang hancur, Youngjae meninggalkan kediaman Jaebum yang tidak lebih merupakan penjara yang memperbudaknya selama hampir setahun dirinya tinggal di sana. Ia tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana, dirinya tidak memiliki apapun dan siapapun, hanya Daehyun seorang yang terpikir olehnya untuk dimintai pertolongan. Namun masih pantaskah dirinya menemui pria itu? Setelah semua luka yang ia torehkan di hatipria itu, setelah semua pengorbanan yang pria itu lakukan untuknya. Ia benar-benar merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Namun dirinya tidak punya pilihan lain, ia bahkan tidak memiliki tempat tujuan. Tidak dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini.

Maka di sinilah ia sekarang, mengetuk pintu tempat tinggal Daehyun setelah sekian lama menghilang, berharap Daehyun masih tinggal di sini. Dirinya baru saja mendapatkan kenyataan pahit yang datangnya bertubi-tubi: suami yang sangat dia cintai hanya memanfaatkan dirinya, pria itu membuangnya setelah Youngjae tidak lagi berguna untuknya, dan bayinya.. ia baru saja kehilangan bayi dalam kandungannya. Dirinya sama sekali tidak sanggup jika harus kembali dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa daehyunnya telah pergi, mungkin lebih baik dirinya mati saja. Youngjae tahu, dirinya telah melakukan suatu dosa besar yang tak terampunkan pada Daehyun. Semua hal buruk yang terjadi pada dirinya adalah karma akibat kesalahan yang diperbuatnya. Dirinya sadar bahwa Daehyun sangat mencintainya, tapi ia terus saja menyakitinya, memanfaatkan kebaikan hati pria itu demi kepentingannya sendiri. Beberapa tahun yang lalu bahkan Youngjae pernah diam-diam melakukan aborsi tanpa sepengetahuan Daehyun, menggugurkan janin hasil hubungan gelapnya dengan pria itu. Youngjae berpikir, Jaebum tidak boleh tahu kalau dirinya tengah mengandung anak dari pria lain, pria yang tidak ia cintai. Dirinya akan terlihat murahan kalau itu sampai terjadi dan Jaebum akan meninggalkannya, Youngjae tidak menginginkan hal itu. Kini, sebagai karmanya, Tuhan mengambil buah cintanya dengan Jaebum.

Youngjae hampir menyerah dan hendak berbalik ketika pintu itu akhirnya terbuka, memperlihatkan wajah yang telah sekian lama tak pernah dilihatnya. Seperti yang dilakukannya pada malam-malam dimana Jaebum membuangnya, Youngjae menangis dalam pelukan pria yang selalu menjadi malaikat pelindungnya, Jung daehyunnya.

.

* * *

.

Mendapati wajah yang sangat ia rindukan ketika membuka pintunya, Jung Daehyun tidak yakin apakah ini hanya mimpi ataukah benar-benar terjadi. Namun Yoo Youngjae yang saat ini tengah menangis sambil memeluknya terasa sangat nyata. Daehyun seringkali memimpikan hal ini. Katakanlah dirinya jahat, namun ia sering tanpa sadar berharap Youngjae tidak bahagia dengan pernikahannya dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan suaminya lalu kembali pada dirinya. Bahkan setelah masa-masa menyakitkan yang dilaluinya tanpa Youngjae, dirinya masih berharap suatu saat lelaki cantik itu akan berubah pikiran, bahwa kelak dirinya pantas mendapatkan Youngjae untuk akhir yang bahagia dari kisahnya. Namun ketika hal yang selalu diimpikannya sungguh terjadi, ia justru merasa bersalah, terlebih setelah mendengar semua ceritanya dari Youngjae.

Egoiskah ia? Daehyun mengira dirinya akan bahagia jika Youngjae bahagia. Namun kenyataannya tidak, dirinya sangat menderita sementara ia kira Youngjae bahagia. Dan akhirnya ia berharap agar Youngjae tidak bahagia, agar Youngjae kembali padanya. Jika saja ia tahu lebih awal akan seperti ini jadinya, ia pasti tidak akan membiarkan Youngjae pergi saat itu. Jika saja ia tahu.. dirinya akan melakukan segala cara untuk menahannya, atau mungkin mencurinya dari bajingan yang telah merusak hidupnya.

Menatap wajah cantik yang tengah terlelap dalam dekapannya, Daehyun bersumpah dirinya akan melindungi Yoo Youngjae dari kejamnya dunia yang tidak adil ini. Beruntung beberapa bulan yang lalu dirinya bertemu kembali dengan kedua saudaranya yang hilang sejak 26 tahun yang lalu. Dada menjalani hidup sebagai seorang dokter bernama Moon Jongup. Sementara adik bungsunya, Toto, berprofesi sebagai arsitek, Choi Junhong namanya. Dari keduanya, Daehyun mengetahui bahwa Planet Mato telah bangkit dari kehancuran akibat perang di masa lampau. Di bawah kepemimpinan penguasa baru mereka, Shishi dan Tats, Mato telah kembali menjadi suatu tempat yang aman untuk ditinggali, sebuah tempat yang layak disebut rumah. Pada pertemuan terakhir ketiga alien ini, Dada dan Toto memberi tahu Keke rencana mereka untuk kembali ke Mato, karena keduanya merindukan rumah dan orang tua mereka. Jongup dan Junhong mengajak Daehyun untuk turut serta, namun Daehyun masih belum memberikan jawaban. Dirinya yang kala itu masih ragu, diam-diam masih mengharapkan Youngjae, tanpa kata terus menantikan Youngjae, mengakibatkan kepulangan kedua adiknya jadi tertunda.

Kini setelah Youngjae kembali padanya, ia telah membulatkan tekad, untuk membawa serta Youngjae bersamanya. Daehyun akan mengajak Youngjae kembali bersama dirinya dan kedua adiknya ke Planet Mato, pulang ke rumah. Selama bertahun-bertahun hidup di bumi, dibutakan oleh cinta sepihaknya yang menyakitkan, Daehyun nyaris melupakan satu hal. Bahwa sebagai alien dari Planet Mato, dirinya memiliki kemampuan untuk menghapus ingatan. Dan itulah yang akan ia lakukan pada Youngjae, menghapus semua kenangan menyakitkan itu dari ingatannya, lalu menggantinya dengan kenangan baru yang lebih menyenangkan untuk diingat. Kenangan yang akan mereka bangun bersama, dirinya dan Youngjae, bersama anak-anak mereka nantinya, di rumah baru mereka di Mato."

.

* * *

.

Joko menutup buku cerita yang baru selesai dibacanya. Ia menatap satu per satu wajah kesepuluh putranya yang telah tertidur. Jihun, Hayoung, Taeseon, Hakmin, Wooyeop, Jisung, Hyunwoo, Siwoo, Hohyeon, dan si bungsu Kangmin. Salahkan suaminya, Keke, yang ingin memiliki sebuah tim kesebelasan, dan pada akhirnya memaksa Joko bekerja keras setiap malam untuk membuat jagoan-jagoan kecil ini. Siang tadi bersama sang ayah, bocah-bocah yang lebih menyerupai bayi besar itu membangun sebuah tenda yang cukup besar untuk menampung semuanya. Dan membujuk, lebih tepatnya setengah memaksa, ibu mereka untuk membacakan dongeng yang sering mereka dengar sejak kecil, sebuah buku dongeng yang ditulis oleh ayah dan ibu mereka bertahun-tahun sebelum mereka dilahirkan.

Buku dongeng itu merupakan kisah nyata mereka berdua, Daehyun dan Youngjae yang kemudian berganti nama menjadi Keke dan Joko setelah keduanya pindah ke Mato. Daehyun tidak jadi menghapus ingatan Youngjae, ia tidak ingin suaminya hidup dalam kebohongan. Setidaknya dengan mengingat masa lalu mereka yang menyakitkan, Daehyun dan Youngjae bisa belajar untuk masa depan mereka yang lebih baik, dihiasi cinta dan kebahagiaan. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Youngjae merasa bahagia, benar-benar bahagia. Dengan seseorang yang mencintainya, seseorang yang ia cintai. Seseorang yang tidak akan pernah menyakitinya, seseorang yang tidak akan pernah lagi ia sakiti. Suaminya, pujaan hatinya, cinta sejatinya, Jung Daehyun.

Ketika keluar dari tenda tempat putra-putranya tidur, Joko disambut oleh pelukan dan ciuman dari sang suami. Keduanya lalu masuk ke dalam kamar, malam ini Keke berencana membuatkan adik-adik untuk ke10 jagoannya. Kali ini 7 orang anak perempuan yang nantinya akan ia beri nama Sumin, Minjae, Eun-ae, Nahyun, Eui-jin, Dohee, dan Yoonsun.

.

 **END**

* * *

ps. saya minta maaf, belum bisa update sign.. tapi justru nulis ff baru yang amat sangat gaje ini. orang tua macam apa yang membacakan dongeng seperti ini untuk anak-anak mereka?

pps. ini adalah fanfic ketiga dimana saya membuat daehyun menderita dengan one-sided love-nya pada youngjae. sepertinya saya suka sekali, ya, menyiksa daehyun? xd maafkan saya. saya pernah mencoba untuk menulis kisah cinta yang manis, tapi hasilnya terasa aneh, seperti bukan saya. lol.

ppps. nama-nama yang saya gunakan sebagai anak-anak keke dan joko adalah para personil TRCNG dan SONAMOO.


End file.
